Hormones
by CanAngelsFallInLove
Summary: BeastBoy and hormones don't go well together and BeastBoy and Raven definitely don't go together. Combine those two together and what do you get? A catastrophe. (BbRae ) Warning: Sexual suggestion
1. Chapter 1

**If you read please Review it doesn't have to be c:**

Irritation was written all over her face. I know I shoudnt insist, but she's just so damn sexy when she's mad. I love the wrinkle just above her nose,the way those perfect violet eyes glare at me, and how her eyebrows set in such a specific angle. Everything about it just turned me on. Hormones were getting the best of me. How could they not, living in a house with a beautiful girl like Raven.

It wasn't anything new, it was something that built up over the two years since I met her. At first it was just my wish to be accepted by her, but then time passed and it turned into attraction and then a crush and now something weird. Lust maybe? I have been having those weird, kind of delightful dreams lately.

I'm not so sure what it is ?I don't think a now 16 year old boy would know the truth. So I seek for the help of the eldest member of the Teen Titans, Cyborg. He would surely know.

"Cy, " I say, getting his attention.

"What's up Beasty?" Cyborg replies.

"Well...I'm getting these feelings," I start.

"For who?" He asks curiously.

"Does that matter?" I asked , annoyed, because that's one thing teenagers are really good at doing.

"I guess it doesn't, continue," Cyborg chuckles.

"Well, I get a fuzzy feeling that just builds up in me, it kind of feels... hot." I finish, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"It's perfectly natural BB, just don't get too crazy." He finalized before heading out the door with a quiet chuckle.

Crazy? I wasn't that desperate for a girl. If I wanted a girl, I would have had one. I know I had said that it was lust,.but I am not so convinced now. It was after the arguing. She was drinking her herbal tea as usual, and I was eating my tofu like usual when I looked over. I had a feeling, and it wasn't like the usual hot feelings, it was like when I first met Terra but stronger. It couldn't be just lust. I was convinced. It wasn't just a childish crush, It was serious. I wanted a relationship.

Then I realize what happening, something I hadnt thought about. How could I have these feelings, especially for Raven. Raven, the girl who has insulted me in every way possible. Raven, the girl who is the complete opposite of me. I realize how ridiculous the thought of that really is, but of course the feelings return the next day, but this time it was different.

"Damn it Raven!" I say to myself as she walks in the room with an unusual attire.

She was clearly sleepy, it was quite adorable. This would explain why she was wearing what she was wearing: lavender panties, a tanktop and Nothing else. It was a dream come true. Her attire revealed parts of her body I would have never saw otherwise: her neck, which turned me on more than necessary, her slender arms, and her chest, which revealed a lot.

I drool at her beauty, checking out every part, curve, edge of her body, taking advantage of her sleepy state. I know it's wrong, but how could I ignore such a beautiful body. I look at her, mouth open, drool dripping, before I here an all too familiar grunt.

"I think we're going to need a mop," Robin says, looking at me with the face that said, "seriously ".

"Heh," I say, wiping the drool from my mouth.

Robin approaches Raven nudging at her to wake up.

"What?" She replies crossly.

"I think you should change," he says, signaling at her attire.

Forcefully Raven looks down and as soon as she notices she quickly rushes to her room. Thankfully she didn't notice me in the room, because then she would of probably killed me for not telling her. At least I would have died seeing her godess-like body.

When she's gone Robin looks at me and says, "Calm your hormones will you." Then he leaves.

I am left alone in the kitchen table with the hotness growing as I remember the images of that beautiful accident.

"I need to cool down." I tell myself and head to my room.

I'm sitting on my bed, the images still stuck in my head, and while the hotness is still there there is also another very unpleasant visitor.

"Shit!" I say aloud.

The hotness was one think but this, this is too much. How could I be so attracted and thrilled by the thought of me and Raven together? It's insane, not only that but it's perverted. Natural, that's what Cyborg said, but is it natural to have them for a friend for most of the day. I need to get rid of these feelings before they get worse. I can't be having these thoughts, not for Raven.

**Hey guys I want to write more of this but I still have to finish my other stories and I feel so bad for not doing so. I probably will continue though so don't worry. I also had an original draft of this which unfortunately erased: c I tried to rewrite it as good as it was before but I don't think it worked anyways Read and Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews, Followers, and favorites. I had never gotten so many reviews in my time being her. Thanks guys I love you for that. Enjoy the story and remember to Review my loves.**

I didn't stay in my room, that would be too suspicious, so I went on, like if nothing had happened. Not really, but I tried, at least Robin didn't mention anything about it. That would of made my day one hundred times worse.

The whole day I couldn't even look at her without thinking of the pleasure filled accident. One glance and I was drooling all over again. Fortunately there were no more appeareances for my 'friend'. Not until later.

I was sitting on the couch, with Cyborg, watching a movie. He kept giving me these weird looks and then looked away. He was trying not to laugh I could tell.

"What?" I ask

He doesn't answer, he just continues to watch the movie and tries not to laugh. I try to ignore him, but then a thought hits me.

"Cy," I call him, hoping that he doesn't know, because that would be embarassing.

"What-" He starts but thats all he manages to say before he burst into laughter.

"Dammit Cyborg! You know don't you?" I say feeling the blush burning at my cheeks.

"What? That you get the fuzzies for Raven. Dude, I figured that out when you came to me to ask me that question. I was laughing at what happened this morning,"

"Don't tell her!Please, I'll even let you cook you're disgusting meat for a month," I say desperately.

"All of this could be avoided if you just tell her."

"So she could think Im a perverted freak? No thank you. I just have to find a way to get rid of these feelings." I finish, and start to head to my room, but before the elevator doors close I hear one more thing from Cyborg and I did not like the sounds of it.

" You're not getting rid of those feelings overnight BB, it takes time!"

I laid in my bed for the rest of the nights, tossing and turning. All I could think of was how I was going to get rid of these feelings. I guess all the thinking tired me out because next thing I know I was asleep and I was now in a forest.

The further I walked the more trees grew and everything seemed to become darker and lighter at the same time. It seemed as though I was trying to find something. I was following the yellow brick road. Finally I saw her, the shimmer in her eyes, her bob cut hairstyle. She was sitting on a rock filled with green moss, a river flowed in front of her.

"Raven," I said.

"BeastBoy, come sit next to me," she said, giving one of those rare, but beautiful smiles.

I did sit next to her, it was odd to see her so cheery and calm. She turned to me once more, still smiling, and then she kissed me. I was surprised, not sure why, if most of my dreams had been like this lately, but maybe it was the kiss it was different than usual. This kiss made me feel something else, something besides desire and lust.

When the kiss was over she jumped into the river. I was a little confused at first but then I was scared, she hadn't come up. I was worried she had drowned and that I was just standing there like an idiot. Unfortunately she hadnt and when she came up she looked even hotter then she had before.

"Come on, the waters cool." she said, signaling for me to jump in.

"Uh, okay" I replied blinded by her beauty.

"See isnt this fun?" she asked, splashing water at my face.

"Yea...Raven can I tell you something?" I began nervously.

"Of course you can BB." she replied, smiling once more.

"I love you Raven!" I yelled into the empty forest.

"Beast Boy, I don't know what to say. I thought you liked me as a friend." she stated, frowning.

"I did, but then I noticed how awesome you were and I just couldn't resist falling in love and I just"

"Shut up!" she said and then she pulled me in for another kiss.

I dont really remember what happened after that, but Im guessing it was somewhat R rated because of some clues left on the bedsheets.

"How embarassing" I thought, shoving the sheets into the washer.

Before anyone says anything Raven was supposed to be OOC that's BB dream made her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so incredibly sorry I don't have Wi-Fi so I can't really update from my computer my only option is my phone. Its really frustrating, but I hope you can forgive me. Read and Review please.**

It was five in the morning and I was tired, but the bed sheet incident could not be discovered by anyone, so I decided the sooner I got it over with, the better. I was shoving the bed sheets into the dryer when Raven came in.

"I'll come back later." she says nonchalantly turning to leave.

"Wait!" I yelled, catching her attention.

"Sorry, but I don't really find you or your green painted giraffe boxers amusing," she says, rolling her eyes.

"Nice of you to notice, Rae Rae," I say with a wink.

"Ha! How funny," she replies sarcastically.

I assumed she was leaving now but to my surprise she walked in and put her laundry in the washer. That was not really what surprised me it was the fact that she actually stayed there with me. She was meditating, and I was watching, not watching, studying.

She was so peaceful,calm. Her features seemed more relaxed, no sign of stress. I watch as her chest slowly rises and falls.

"I could feel your eyes on me Beast Boy," She says abruptly.

"Oh uh, really? I didn't know, sorry." I lie, turning away quickly.

She resumes to meditate, but she can't, so she decides to try later.

"What's wrong?" she asks, no trace of emotion in her voice.

"Nothing. What are you talking about?" I respond quickly, maybe too quickly.

"You're acting strange," she says, while she proceeds to put one last round of soap in the washer.

"Nope. Im fine. Nothing wrong,"

"You're a really bad liar Gar,"she sighs, closing her eyes.

"You called me Gar," I say in surprise.

"That's your name isn't it? Garfield?"

I nod in response and then the room is silent.

After what seems forever, my sheets are dry, but then the thought hits me. ' What if she asks, why I was washing them?'. I panic but then I decide it would be best just to act cool and pretend as if it was any other clothes.

"See you Raven," I say with a smile.

She doesn't respond.

Turns out I was over reacting, she didn't even glance at the sheets, and I guess even if she did she would assume I was just washing them because of a food stain or something, I'm not that clean to be honest.

It was finally time for breakfast. Cyborg was making some bacon, like usual, and I got my soy milk with cereal. I head to my seat, purposely bumping into Cyborg on my way.

"Good morning Starfire," I say as I sit down next to her.

"It is a good morning indeed Beast Boy," she smiles brightly.

Cyborg turns to my direction, frying pan in hand. He raises an eyebrow.

"Why are you up so early anyways? Usually you're the last one up,"

"Oh, I was just washing some clothes," I say, quickly shrugging it off.

"You? Washing clothes? The world must be ending," Cyborg says jokingly.

I roll my eyes at him and continue eating my cereal. I'm eating oddly slow. I guess I'm still distracted by the previous events. Everyone had already gotten up when I managed to finish my food.

I look over at Raven, she's eating some of the bacon Cyborg had been cooking. She might have caught me glancing over at her because now she's just playing around with her food awkwardly. The embarrassment I feel grows. I don't want to make her uncomfortable, but I just can't help it. Everything she does catches my attention. I'm sounding pretty repetitive now that I think of it.

A Few Hours Later...

Lately, there hasn't been any crime to serve as a distraction, it's slowly killing me. I try to watch T.V. but everything on reminds me of her. What's wrong with me? I wanted to get her off my mind, but I'm just making things worse. Maybe if I do something productive... But what? I could ask Robin, he always has something for us to do.

I ask Starfire if she knows where he is, because she's usually with him. I must be having some serious bad luck though, because she doesn't know. Next I ask Cyborg, and he does seem to know either. The only choice I have left, is to ask Raven. That's the one person I want to avoid seeing.

"I'll just look for him on my own," I say to myself.

My first guess is to look is in the training room, that's what Robin calls 'fun'. Unfortunately he's not there, and what's even worse, is that Raven is. She turns over and sees me. She must think I'm stalking her now. I panic, turning into a mouse and scampering off. I go back to my human self as I turn the corner, trying to catch my breath. My heart is racing. I came to look for a distraction and now all I can think about is how much of a creep Raven thinks I am. I'm such an idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is really short but I really liked how it ended and I didn't want to ruin it by extending it, but I promise I'll update sooner, so enjoy this short chapter and remember to review.**

Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. I repeat it several times in my head, my heartbeat has returned to a normal pace, but my mind is still racing. Had she seen me? Maybe it would have been better if I had never left my room, but what's the point of wondering now, it's too late. I start to head to my room but the feel of a cold hand touching my shoulder stops me. My heart skips a beat.

I'm too scared to look back. Petrified even, but I'm not a coward, I shouldn't be. As I stand there though, my feet seem to be glued to the ground and I can't seem to build up the courage to do it, so I wait. I wait for her to scream and push me to the floor or even throw me out into the ocean. I wait for her to yell insults at me and tell me how much she detests me. The silence is killing me, anything but that, I want her to get it over with. She turns me around and I close my eyes waiting for impact but instead in a soft voice she asks; "What's going on with you?"

"What?" That's all I can say.

She looks at me in disbelief and she seems somewhat hurt. Her hand had left my shoulder and my body has lost some of the previous tension, but it's still there, and it's not going away anytime soon.

"I know I'm not the nicest or the most understanding, but if there's something wrong...You know what, forget it. I don't know why I''m trying. Why would you want my help? Right," She walks past me, giving me a slight shove.

That's it. I didn't say anything all I did was stand there in shock. Of all the things I was expecting, that wasn't on the list. It confuses me and riles up all those emotions again, but now I'm mad, mad at myself. I didn't tell her anything, maybe I couldn't tell her my true feelings, but I could have said something. I could have played it cool, put on a mask, and pretended everything was alright, it's not like I haven't done it before. No. I just stood there, like an idiot, let her worry and now she's sure to hate me. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. I repeat several times in my head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bam! I told you I'd update sooner :D Read and Review**

She was in her room, trying to meditate, trying to clear her mind, but nothing seemed to work. Her thoughts were still at the previous scene with Beast Boy. Her eyes shot open, and she stood up abruptly, knocking over some books that were sitting on a shelf next to her bed. She rubbed at her temples, trying to push past it, at least for a while. Then as she paced across the room she had a thought; "Could I be the reason Beast Boy is upset?"

She thought about it over and over, thinking about all the things she had done to him in the previous days, but no matter how much she went through she couldn't find a good reason. She had barely talked to him, only one remark was made and she couldn't how telling him his boxer's weren't aesthetically pleasing would bother him so much. It bugged her not knowing, but she wasn't going to use her empathic abilities to invade on his privacy. She'd only done it once before, even at those times she wasn't too sure about it, but it was only because things had gotten too out of control. No, she wasn't going to do it. Not knowing wouldn't bug her as much as the moral torment she would suffer if she did.

The next day, with all the force and courage I can gather up, I get out of bed and head to the kitchen. To my surprise all the Titans, except Raven, are sitting huddled together, whispering about something I don't know about, and it scares me. Did Raven tell them about the incident? Cyborg glances over at me and loudly he urges me over to sit with them. I look at them in confusion, trying to figure out what they had talked about. They all have plastered smiles on their faces.

"Why are you guys smiling? It's creeping me out," I say truthfully.

"Just about your little problem," Cyborg replies, a smug look on his face.

"You told them!" I yell, feeling betrayed.

"Come on BB, they were going to find out. You weren't exactly keeping low-key."

"Is it really that obvious?" I ask nervously, my thoughts going back to Raven.

"Well to us, yes. To Raven it probably just seems like you're being your usual goofy self,"

"Thank god," I let out a sigh of relief.

"If you like her that much you have to tell," Robin speaks up from behind.

"Says the guy who spent his time pretending not to like Starfire," I roll my eyes.

Robin scoffs, "Then take it from her or Cyborg. They'll tell you the same thing,"

" Robin's got a point," Cyborg agrees and Starfire nods in agreement.

" I could have a talk with Raven if you would like that Beast Boy. Perhaps she likes you too," Starfire adds in, being her cheery and optimistic self.

"No. You guys are crazy. You're not going to talk to her about it Star, and I'm definitely not going to tell her!" My voice is louder than it needed to be.

"Tell me what?" Raven is standing behind me now and I jump as I hear her voice.

"Nothing!" I yell unwantingly.

I can feel my heartbeat getting faster once again, I run my fingers through my hair and start to say something but all that comes out are a bunch of stutters and mumbles. I just know Robin and Cyborg are snickering behind me as I'm now facing Raven. She raises and eyebrow and I know I'm not getting out of this situation until I tell her something. I start to laugh, a forced laugh, and I transform into a humming bird.

"Did you know hummingbirds flap there wings 100 times per second?" I say stupidly.

She looks at me in confusion and I know she's supicious, but she shrugs it off as one of the many stupid things I do when I'm trying to be funny. Then it's done, I survived. I glance over at the other Titans and they look at me in dissappointment, they were hoping I would tell her, but there's no way in hell that was going to happen anytime soon. The rest of the day is a normal day, there was a crime alert so that stopped the rest of my team mates from pestering me about Raven for a while, but once it was solved I didn't here the end of them. Why do they insist on torturing me like this? Can't they just accept my decision?

They can't. They insist I tell her. I can't, I won't.

"Why are you so scared to tell her?" Cyborg asks.

"I'm not scared, I just..." My voice trails off.

I realize I don't know. Why can't I tell her? Maybe I am scared. I'm a coward, a coward in a situation that isn't too scary if you think about it, but I'm scared anyways. I've battled villains a hundred times scarier than this, but still I'm scared. Maybe I'm scared of what she'll think. What she'll say. I hate to admit it but I'm insecure. Even though they've all accepted me, even Raven, but somehow I still find it hard to believe.

Every time I find the courage to go up and tell her and finally move a step forward, I end up saying something stupid and instead of moving forward I move a huge step back. I have the support of the others, they encourage me, but I can't do it. I can't.

"Why am I so scared, dammit?!"


End file.
